Episode 103: What if Peter had arrived too late?
by mb21
Summary: What if Peter had arrived too late and Stewie had killed Lois?
1. Chapter 1

**What if Stewie had shot Lois and it wasn't all a simulation?/What if Peter arrived 5 min. late?**

The scene resumes as Lois reluctantly throws down the shotgun aimed at Stewie's head. Stewie picks up the gun and aims it at Lois.

"Stewie!...I…" stammered Lois.

"Shut Up! It'll leave less to write on your tombstone." Said Stewie as he cocked the shotgun.

"Stewie, think about this!" reasoned Brian.

"Oh, I have! Every waking moment of my life I've wondered what it would be like to kill my abominable mother. And here it is…this is it…" Replied Stewie.

Stewie positioned the barrel between Lois's eyes.

"Say 'Hello' to Cleveland for me!"

BLAM!

The shot echoed through the halls. Everything was silent.

"You…you killed…" stammered Brian in shock.

"It's finished!" exclaimed Stewie triumphantly

"You…you sick bastard!" said Brian pointing at Stewie.

"Aww, that's flattering Brian. Would you care for a sample yourself?" said Stewie aiming the shotgun at Brian.

"NO! Get the hell away from me!" yelled Brian as he scrambled out of the shotgun's aim.

Stewie pulled out a box of crackers.

"No, I mean these delicious gram crackers! They're to DIE for!" Stewie laughed sadistically. "No pun intended."

Just then Peter walked into the room.

"Not so fast Stewie! You won't hurt my wife or my name isn't-"

Peter was cut off when he saw Lois mangled and beaten, lying dead on the floor.

"Hello, fat man!" greeted Stewie "How nice of you to join the party, but I do rather despise uninvited guests!" said Stewie as he aimed his shotgun at Peter.

"NO!" yelled Brian as he ran in front of Peter. "I won't let you do it! You'll have to take me with him!"

"That can be arranged!"

Stewie aimed at Peter's head and fired.

BLAM!

Brian was unhurt, the shot landed strictly above him. Peter's lifeless, headless, body began to fall forward. Brian turned around to see his fate.

CRASH!

Peter (or what was left of him) crashed down onto Brian. Brian's arms stuck out beneath Peter's fat rolls. Brian's arms twitch vigorously, and kept slowing down, until…they completely…stopped.

Stewie, again, laughed sadistically. The world was his, Lois was dead, and he was alone with his beloved Teddy Bear, Rupert.

The White House was on fire and Stewie needed to get out. Stewie lunged and grabbed Rupert and shot a grappling hook out onto a tree outside the window. He and Rupert ran away to safety.

A stranger entered the white house. It walked over to Peter's lifeless body, kicked it, and slowly backed off into the smoke and flames. Who was this person? Why was it there?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Back home in Quahog, Rhode Island. 2 days after the event.

Meg and Chris waited at home for their family's safe return. The doorbell rang. Meg quickly ran to the door, expecting it to be her parents. She opened the door to see two Secret Service agents. They informed her of what had happened.

"Is this the Griffin residence?" asked one.

"Uh, yes, it is." Replied Meg.

"Sir, I'm-"

"It's miss!" Said Meg.

"Oh, uh, well, I'm sorry to inform you that your parents, Peter and Lois Griffin, have been found dead in the oval office room of the White House. It is apparent that a small child, believed to be Stewart Griffin who was not found at the scene, killed them both."

Meg's mouth dropped.

"I'm…sorry…"

Meg swallowed hard and asked, "Was a dog found?"

"Uh, yes actually, a dog by the name of Brian was found under Peter's body. Peter's body actually saved Brian from the smoke and flames.

But He is not well. He is in intensive care unit at the vet in Washington D.C. We're waiting to get his testimony of what happened.

"Thank you…" said Meg as she shut the door.

Meg walked into the living room, layed down on the couch and began crying. Chris, who was in the kitchen walked into the room and patted Meg on her back,

"There, There. Meg! You'll get a boyfriend someday…" said Chris in efforts to quell his weeping sister.

"No, it's no that…" said Meg in between sobs. "Mom and Dad are dead!"

"No…" said Chris as he started backing up until he reached the wall. "It isn't true!"

Chris sat down on the floor and curled himself into a ball, shaking. Meg sat up and said,

"Brian is alive…but is in intensive care. We need to go see him."

"But how? We don't have a car!" said Chris.

"Quagmire is gone for the weekend…so we'll take his." Said Meg.

Meg and Chris packed up some clothes, food, and any money they found in their parents room. They continued over to Quagmire's garage. Chris opened the garage door and hopped into the passenger side, which was unlocked. Meg walked got into the driver's side and pulled down the visor to reveal Quagmire's keys…along with a few condoms.

Meg started the car and drove out on to Washington D.C.


End file.
